Electronic devices, such as cameras, smart phones, tablets, lap tops, and the like, include a camera function for capturing video clips. In favorable lighting conditions, additional illumination typically is not needed to obtain a good-quality video. However, when capturing video during low-light conditions, e.g., in-doors or during a cloudy/overcast day, the ambient light may be less than optimal and this can result in less than optimal video quality.
To compensate for less than ideal lighting conditions, most electronic devices include an auxiliary light source (e.g., an LED light source) to provide additional light during video capture. While such light source can improve the quality of the captured video, it can have drawbacks. For example, when using the auxiliary light source foreground features captured in the video may be enhanced relative to foreground features captured in video capture without the auxiliary light source. However, the background features captured using the auxiliary light source may not be enhanced, and in most cases the background features are darker than what would be captured without the auxiliary light source. Also, use of the light source may cause subjects in the video to squint, which is undesirable.